bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock
|used-by = |levels = }} The Warlock is a caster class which utilizes otherworldly magics obtained through contracts with powerful extraplanar beings. The Warlock's powers are known as spells, and use the standard power system. The Warlock has many different unique abilities, though a Warlock's trademark ability is Eldritch Blast. They can also deliver various effects through Curses. The Warlock's other class features make them more accurate at ranged attacks when no ally is closer to their target and allow them to gain concealment whenever they move a sufficient distance. Almost all of the Warlock's attack powers depend on charisma or constitution for accuracy and damage, with some powers gaining bonuses from intelligence. Warlocks can be very effective in an encounter. They use destructive arcane magic to excel in an adventuring party and can easily take out most foes before they get near enough to strike a single blow if all goes perfectly. Warlocks' arcane magic is not quite as versatile as a wizard's, however they are extremely effective at dealing damage to single targets. Abilities A Warlock's role is an attacker, meaning they are designed to deal heavy damage while avoiding retaliation. Warlocks also have many exotic powers that have bonus effects; such as Eyebite which makes the Warlock invisible for one turn if it hits. Many of the Warlock's powers allow them to move as part of an attack or to move in an unusual manner, such as flight or teleportation. The specific source of the Warlock's power is defined as a Pact (with a non-divine supernatural entity or power), which affects at-will power options and makes certain powers more effective and provides a pact boon, an effect which is triggered whenever a cursed enemy is killed or incapacitated. There are seven Pacts: ''The Dark Pact The Dark Pact is made with powerful residents of the Underdark and the Abyss, which grants spells of plagues, illness and disease. Dark Pact Warlocks use Charisma for their attacks. The Elemental Pact The Elemental Pact which allows Warlocks to draw their power from ancient Primordials in the Elemental Chaos, which in turn gives them chaotic elemental powers. The Fey Pact The Fey Pact is forged with a power of the Feywild, giving the user access to both wondrous and dangerous spells of the Faerie realm. Fey Pact Warlocks use Charisma for their attacks. The Gloom Pact The Gloom Pact is made with creatures of the Shadowfell, which gives the ability to connect with the shadows and use them to bind foes to them. The Infernal Pact The Infernal Pact represents an agreement with a demon or devil of the burning hells, giving one powers of hellish and demonic proportions. Infernal Pact Warlocks use Constitution for their attacks. The Sorcerer-King Pact The Sorcerer-King Pact is made with a Sorcerer-King of Athas, giving access to abilities that destroy and defile. Sorcerer-King Pact Warlocks can use either Constitution or Charisma for their attacks. The Star Pact The Star Pact is made with an entity from the Far Realm or a star located near it, which grants powers of grand revelations from the stars that madden foes. Star Pact Warlocks can use either Constitution or Charisma for their attacks. There are also Star Pact spells which use Intelligence for attack rolls. The Vestige Pact The Vestige Pact represents an agreement with vestiges, æthereal "echoes" of once-great individuals and powers, allowing the Warlock to act as a spirit medium through which entities manifest their powers. The Void Pact'' The Void Pact is a contract between the Warlock and Sithis, the Apotheosis of Nothingness. Very few successfully make this pact, but those that do are granted a measure of control over the energies of the Void. Category:Classes Category:Caster Classes Category:Arcane Classes